


No turning back

by jugheadsparklee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Distance, F/F, F/M, First Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsparklee/pseuds/jugheadsparklee
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper was living a happy life in New York until one day her parents told her that they needed to go back in Riverdale.That meant seeing the old friends and maybe old loved ones.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I’m new here and tbh I haven’t wrote a fan fiction in years but hey i’m here and I want to try this.
> 
> @jugheadsparklee on ig if we want to be friends i’m always available 🤩

:”No mom, I’m not going back there”

Elizabeth said throwing her hands in the air, she looked at her dad trying to understand what was happening.

Hal looked at her and at Alice then he said: “Elizabeth, you know we love you but I have some business to end there and I have to do it myself”

Alice took a glass of water then she sat down frowning, her husband sat next to her while looking at her daughter Elizabeth rolled her eyes then sat down

:”I can stay here all by myself and there’s also Charles that will surely take care of me “

She tried to convince her parents but then Alice stood up with a serious look

:” Okay Elizabeth let’s stop this no sense you are coming back with us and Charles can’t take care of you he already has a lot of things to do “

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then went into her bedroom.

_Riverdale_

She knew that going back wasn’t a good idea but then there was no chance to change her parent’s idea.

 _ **Elizabeth Cooper**_ was a 17 years old girl that lived in a perfect family 

or that’s what other people thought.

She always brought good grades and never did something that could make her parents worry or angry but that’s before she met a Serpent.

Serpents’ gang was one of the most feared gangs in riverdale and the king **Forsythe Pendleton Jones III** was the one who made Elizabeth’s heart break into million pieces. ****

:”Well at least I’ll be able to see Veronica and Archie, it’s been a while since I last saw them “

She said to herself trying to convince her subconscious that maybe going back wasn’t that bad, maybe she just needed to stay away from _**those**_ people.

\- Next day -

:”Are you done packaging sweetie?”

Alice asked Elizabeth.

Her daughter smiled a bit and nodded :”I just have a few things to take and then we can go”

Her mother nodded and then left the room, leaving the door open.

/ _text message /_

_from: Kevin K_

I can’t wait to see you again omg!

Elizabeth smiled and replied with a line full of hearts, she didn’t tell a lot of people that she was going back and wanted to surprise her best friend and Archie in fact she told Kevin to have some help and make a big entrance.

She went downstairs and put the last packages inside the car then looked at their now “old” house and sighed.

Deep inside she didn’t want to go back

She didn’t want to see _him._

:”Is Charles coming later”

Alice nodded and then gave Elizabeth a bottle of water

:” He might come tomorrow though because there’s a lot of work that he has to leave behind and wants to assure that the person that is replacing him is qualified”

Hal said while looking the road.

After four hours Elizabeth woke up and saw the sign of Riverdale

_:”This is it”_

She told herself while looking outside.

:”It looks the same as always “

Alice commented and Hal approved

:”Let’s hope that our old house is still in a good condition”

He commented before giving a look at the town they left four years ago.

:”What do you think sweetie?” Alice asked while looking at her

:” Great. Everything is the same and I hope that we don’t need to stay in a hotel”

Alice nodded in approval :” I’m sure that it’s still in good condition otherwise we need to work it to make it new”

Elizabeth sighed and looked a familiar trailer.

_Great_

She thought, the only person that could live inside that trailer was no one that him

Jughead.


	2. Happy to see you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s back in Riverdale.  
> After seeing her best friends, Elizabeth saw someone staring at her.  
> And it was him.  
> Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys  
> idk how this is going but i’m trying eheh I hope y’all are enjoying this

Elizabeth took a deep breath while looking at her old house

_I can’t believe this_

She thought.

Being back in this old town wasn’t something she ever programmed.

She never planned that one day she would be coming back here, in the town where she met Jughead Jones.

Because Elizabeth could forget everything but not the day she met him, and it was right in front of her door.

_\- 5 years ago -_

_:”Elizabeth go and open the door it must be the sheriff with his son”_

_She went downstairs and opened the door_

_:”Hey Kev——“_

_It wasn’t Kevin and his dad_

_In front door there was this guy with deep green eyes and a leather jacket with a strange S on it_

_Oh Elizabeth knew what this guy meant_

_trouble trouble and more trouble_

_She took a deep breath_

_:” Hi, how can I help you?”_

_The guy looked at her :”I have to give this letter to Alice Smith, is she there?”_

_Elizabeth didn’t ask anything but instead she opened the door and let the guy in_

_:”She’s in the kitchen” she said before going upstairs_

:” _What the hell are you doing here Jughead Jones”_

_Elizabeth heard her mother shouting_

_She didn’t go downstairs but she stayed near the stairs to hear what was happening_

_Jughead chuckled and then threw the letter on the table_

_:” I’m here for this Alice, dad couldn’t bring it personally but I’m here and this is yours”_

_He said pointing at the letter that the mysterious guy brought_

_”Jughead Jones huh” Elizabeth said and then went back to her room_

_She wasn’t that interested in knowing what was happening in her mother’s life_

_:”Ok tell your dad that i’ll personally talk to him when I have time but do not ever come back here did you understand?”_

_Jughead smirked and then left_

_Alice sat down while reading the letter_

_:”The dna is positive to Fp” she whispered to herself_

_\- present day -_

“Betty!” a guy shouted then all of a sudden she felt a pair of hands on her waist

It could’ve been just a person 

“Kevin oh god I missed you so much” she happily said and then threw Kevin in a warm hug

Kevin was Elizabeth’s childhood friend and well she was Kevin’s first kiss and well the last one from a girl because was right there that Kevin realized that he preferred men to women.

:”When are you going to show yourself to Veronica and Archie?” he asked while helping her bringing the packages inside before she could answer Alice went to Betty and Kevin

:”Honey we are going to take some food at Pop’s do you want something?Kevin?”

Alice asked both of them while taking the keys

:”No thank you mrs Cooper” Kevin said

:”No mom thank you”

Alice nodded before going away.

:” Your room is still the same tho”

Kevin commented as soon as they entered inside the room, Betty nodded and then smiled

:”I have a lot of memories here, I don’t think I’ll change it tho because I don’t think we will stay here for good”

She told him and then tapped his back, Betty knew that Kevin was happy but she also knew that staying in Riverdale for good wasn’t that good 

:”Anyways it’s almost time to go at my old school, they’ll end their lessons soon and I want to surprise them”

Kevin nodded and then looked a bit anxious 

:”Actually isn’t it better if I take them and we meet at Pop’s?”

He suggested looking very frustrated, Betty looked at him and sighed

:”What’s the problem Kev?”

:”There’s something I didn’t tell you”

:”What is it, tell me now. No secrets remember?”

Betty remembers the pinky promise she and Kevin made before she left and after that they always told to each other everything that happened

:”You remember that Southside had their school right?”

She nodded

:”Well it was shut down and every student from there were automatically transferred to Riverdale high”

:”Okay and so what?”

:”You might see him if we go there”

:”Kev I love you but you don’t have to worry, I already moved on”

:”If you say so Betty then let’s go or we will be late”

They went outside and Kevin drove till Riverdale high

:”Oh my god is it a dream or it’s actually you Betty?”

Veronica shouted as soon as she saw Betty in front of Riverdale high

Betty smiled and threw Veronica into a warm hug :”It’s me and guess what I’m not just visiting I’ll stay here for a month I think”

”That’s great oh girl we have a lot of things to talk about”

Veronica Lodge, she came in Riverdale a year before Betty left.

They became bestfriends and started to call eachother B and V, they did basically everything together and when Betty noticed that something was up between Veronica and Archie she was the first one to put them together

:”I can’t believe this you told Kevin and not me huh”

A red haired guy said while approaching them, a big smile formed in Betty’s lips and threw herself into that red haired guy arms

:”I missed you too Archie”

Betty whispered.

Archie Andrews was Betty’s first childhood friend, they lived next door and obviously grew up together.

Everytime that there was a problem Betty called him first.

They always knew when someone was sad, angry or just felt nervous.

:”Okay so let’s go, we all have a lot of things to catch up on right?”

Veronica said while pulling Betty’s arm 

:”Yeah of course” she replied following them in the parking.

But suddenly Betty froze.

That leather jacket and the beanie

That face

Those eyes

_Oh just great_

Betty thought

She knew that she would’ve met him soon but not this soon

_Okay act as if everything is normal_

She tried to tell herself 

But the fact that she was actually trembling meant that everything was just not normal 

:”You know what Betty we can wait then in front of the entrance” Veronica said trying to pull Betty away but her best friend just stayed and then looked at her

:”Oh don’t worry V everything is okay” she said as she deepened the scars with her nails

:”Are you sure?”

:”Definitely”

Their car was parked just next the motorcycle and that made the situation awkward for her

 _Should I greet him or not_ she asked herself and as they reached the car she decided to stay in silence while her friends greeted Jughead and his friends

Jughead looked at Betty as if she was a ghost and then took a step towards her

but Betty immediately took a step back and Jughead stopped, thinking what he should do in this case 

:”Happy to see you again Betty”

He said in a whisper, wishing for that moment to never end

Betty looked at him blankly and then showed him a sincere smile

”Happy to see you too Jughead”


	3. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty didn’t know that this moment was coming  
> and yet it did.  
> It was just the two of them at Pop’s after Veronica had to cancel their appointment.  
> There was silence and awkwardness between them.

:”Okay B that was so awkward” Veronica said as they sat down at Pop’s.

Kevin and Archie nodded while looking at Betty, who was still thinking about their first encounter, she didn’t know that he could still make her feel like that

So _lost_ in those eyes 

:”Well yes, honestly I thought I was going to be ready but yet I was wrong, _again_ ” she commented as she took a sip from her milkshake 

:”I think you moved on it’s just that you haven’t seen him in years so I guess that’s a normal thing” Archie said and Betty frowned

She didn’t want to appear so vulnerable to him

because she wasn’t weak

not anymore.

:”Okay so we obviously have to make a super party for you return right?” Veronica asked with an excited tone

:”Yeah sure why not” Betty said in agreement 

:”I’ll organize it and then I’ll surprise you B”

:”We will have to prepare then, Veronica’s surprises never fail” Archie commented giving Veronica a soft kiss 

:”I can invite Joaquin right?” Kevin suddenly asked and Betty nodded.

She knew that his friend wouldn’t do anything to make her feel awkward or else.

_/ text message /_

_from: mom_

_Elizabeth don't be too late, Charles said he's coming later_

_to: mom_

_didn't he say that he was coming tomorrow?_

_from: mom_

_Yes I think he arranged everything that's why he's coming later_

Betty replied with an "ok" then she sighed in relief, at least now it wasn't just her in that home

:"Guys I can't go home late because Charles is coming" she said "you know how mom take seriously the dinner thing like everyone has to be at home etc" she said and rolled her eyes

Veronica put a hand on her shoulder :" I understand you B, lately even dad is so strict about these things _mija where are you, mija it's dinner time._

:"I just can't stand him ugh" she commented and Betty sighed

Both of their families were just absurd :"I'd like to invite you guys one of these days for dinner" she said and all of them agreed

:"Archie why don't you take B at home since you both live next door? Veronica said and Archie nodded giving a soft kiss on her lips before going

/ on the way home /

"Thank you Arch, you didn't have to do that"

"It's okay Betts even if Ronnie didn't say it I would have done it tho I wanted to spend some time with my childhood friend" he said and Betty smiled, she missed all of this 

"Yeah me too, how is it going with your music project?" Betty asked, she remembered that Archie loved singing and writing songs and she was there when he had to choose between football and music.

"Fortunately everything is going all right and thankfully I had you and Ronnie with me when I had to make that hard choice" he said while smiling, Betty and Veronica told him that he could do both and that he just had to focus

"I'm so happy that you made that choice before" Betty said and then stopped before reaching her house

There was a motorcycle in front of her house

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Archie asked looking worried, Betty shook her head "I think it's Fp and don't worry I can handle it if _he_ is there" she reassured him

Archie sighed and then nodded, leaving her in front of her door 

"Mom I'm home" she said 

"Honey I'm here" Alice answered from their lounge, Betty went there as she reached her mom

There was her, Fp and Charles

"Hello Mr. Jones" Betty greeted "Hey Charles finally you are here" and then hugged him, Charles smiled and kissed her forehead "I couldn't stand with the idea of leaving you alone here Betts" 

"It's always a pleasure to see you Betty and hey it's always Fp" he said and smiled, Betty smiled 

"Alice sent me a message and said that Charles was here so I came to greet him" 

"Why don't you stay here for dinner Fp? You can call Jughead too" Charles said

"Well if that's okay for Alice and Betty then why not"

"Of course it's not a problem Fp" she said and went in the kitchen

"So how are you Betty" Fp said trying to break the ice, it was awkward for all of them

"I'm doing pretty well but this transferring situation is just boring we have like hundred of boxes here" she commented frustrated, Fp laughed and so did Charles

“I’ll make a call, excuse me” Fp said as he took the phone

”So did you see your friends Betts?” Charles asked and Betty nodded “I was thinking that maybe one of these days we could invite them over” 

“That’s a great idea” Charles said as he sat on the sofa 

“Dad isn’t coming for dinner mom?” Betty asked “No honey he’s not” her mom simply said

”I think he is doing some business” her brother said and Betty didn’t say anything, maybe it was better that he didn’t come while Fp and maybe Jughead were here.

/ _text message /_

_from: V_

_Can you make it at Pop’s in like 20 mins?I need to talk with you, I hate my dad god_

_to: V_

_Idk I’ll try tho, just wait me there._

“Mom I’m going to take some dessert for later if I’m going to be late then start eating, love you” Betty said as she run outside without hearing her mother’s complaints

As soon as Betty reached Pop’s she noticed that there was no one

”Hey Pop’s can you make a strawberry milkshake please?”

”Yes of course just sit down I’ll bring it to you” he said and left

Betty sent a message to Veronica asking where was she

”Here’s your milkshake” 

“Thank you so much” Betty said as she took a sip

_/ text message /_

_from:V_

_I’m so sorry B I can’t make it, I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow and I’ll make it up to you_

_Love you xoxo_

Betty sighed she knew that this was going to happen and she knew that it wasn’t Veronica’s fault

As she took another sip from her milkshake someone entered from the door and it was Jughead, who instantly noticed that it was just him and Betty 

His eyes were staring her’s 

“Hey Jughead why don’t you sit with Betty since it’s just the two of you?I’ll make your favorite burger” Pop’s said and Jughead couldn’t say no to his burger.

He slowly sat down, eyes locked with Betty’s one

”Look Pop’s suggested me to sit here because it’s just the two of us” he tried to explain, Betty was silent and nodded

There was so tension between them that it was killing her, being eye to eye with someone she knew so much but feeling like she didn’t know him at all, as if he was a stranger

”Shouldn’t you be at home?I know that Charles is here” Jughead suddenly said trying to break the ice

”I can make you the same question, I thought you were going to eat dinner at mine’s” she replied 

“I told dad that I wasn’t coming, to avoid _this situation”_ Jughead said 

“Well ,this situation, like you called it, it’s something that sooner or later would have happened ” Betty replied while looking at him straight, Jughead Jones wasn’t anymore the guy who made Betty feel so weak and vulnerable

”Okay I didn’t want to make it sound that bad, I don’t want to fight Betty, I never did” he tried to sound as much pacific as he could but he knew that Betty wasn’t the same anymore

She wasn’t the Betty that agreed with everything he said or did, she wasn’t the old sweet Betty he missed.

Because hell yes Jughead missed Betty Cooper a lot and even if he did wrong he still believed that maybe one day it was still the two of them.

“Then you should think before talking Jughead” Betty said, Jughead didn’t reply as he took a bite of his burger

”Isn’t there a chance to be friends Betty?we can’t avoid each other and you know it. Archie is like my childhood friend too” he said, trying to not sound desperate.

”I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be friends, I don’t hold a grudge anymore but I think it’s better for us to not be that close”

”Oh c’mon Betty that’s bullshit, how are we supposed to not be close when we have a brother and in case you didn’t know we are transferring in your house” Jughead said raising his voice, Betty didn’t expect this from him

”What the hell are you even saying Jughead?Are you high?” she replied raising her voice too, Jughead must be crazy she thought

Why would they transfer in her home when there’s his dad that not even once tried to befriend Fp

What the hell was happening in her family

“So you didn’t know” he said lowering his voice “You should ask your mom, I was angry and I said it but I shouldn’t be the one telling you it, sorry for raising my voice” then he looked at her, waiting a reaction

”You know what, tell me what’s happening because If I ask my mom she will surely tell me bullshit” Betty answered and Jughead nodded “Okay if you really want to know it, I’ll tell you what my dad told me”

Betty nodded, ignoring the calls she was receiving 

She knew that coming back was going to be so chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading, if you want you can hit me il on if @jugheadsparklee.  
> I know I’m not the best writer but tbh I’m quite satisfied with all of this


End file.
